


married people problem.

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [97]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: After forever, Alec and Magnus meet again at the train station.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708228
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	married people problem.

The second they caught each other's eyes, the train came and cut their line of sight.

They were on opposite platforms and it all happened so fast that Alec wondered if it was all a figment of his imagination, a hidden longing that was finally spilling.

The incoming train stopped, the doors opened with crowds of people getting off.

Alec was at the front so the crowd behind pushed him inside.

Packed in and tucked to the side at the edge of the door, no matter how much he stretched to see the opposite platform, there were just too many heads blocking him.

The train on the opposite platform also came.

The train doors closed.

Both trains departed.

The trains took everyone with them except for these two people.

Alec looked across at the platform that should’ve been empty – his heart doing a hula hoop at meeting Magnus’s smile.

Then his phone beeped.

'That was the last train.'

Alec smiled too and replied;

'I really should've gotten on.'

Magnus walked off but was still typing.

'You really should’ve. Now you're stuck with me in an empty subway station after midnight.'

Alec started to walk too.

'Because I thought I saw a ghost.'

'Then all the more reason you should've gotten on.'

'I'm not scared... not anymore'

'But you should be.'

'Why?'

Soon enough, they're standing in front of each other.

“Because this ghost might haunt you all night tonight”.

Alec smiled, watching the warmth in Magnus’s eyes and all at once, he felt warmth washing all over him. “Only tonight?”

Magnus chuckled without saying a word as he and Alec both jumped over the ticket gates and left the station.

It wasn't until they got to the near empty streets that Magnus replied, "Alexander, I've missed you".

“I hope so", Alec turned to him with eyes sparking from the streetlights and anticipation, "I've missed you, too”.

Magnus smiled and held Alec's hands, "Busy day?"

"Horribly so", Alec sighed, gripping Magnus tight.

"Want to talk about it?" 

"Naw", Alec inhaled and exhaled, "Shadowhunters problem".

Magnus brought Alec's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles, "Well I hope you at least had something to eat".

"I did", Alec leaned over and kissed him, "And you, how was your day?"

"You know", Magnus shrugged, "Downworlder problem".

And at this they both laughed as they walked the rest of the way home where they live together... and saw each other just a few hours ago in the morning when like every morning, they have breakfast together.

Yeah,

Married people problem.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Author's Note:**

> I was researching the benefits of animal urine when this plot came to mind... yeah, don't ask me how that led to this lol Anyhow, this snippet is ridiculous but I still hope you had a light and pleasant read as well as a laugh XD


End file.
